narutofandomcom_sr_ec-20200213-history
Saske Učiha
:Ovo je članak o članu Učiha klana, da bi ste videli članak o članu Sarutobi klana, posetite Saske Sarutobi. Saske Učiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) je jedan od poslednjih živih pripadnika Učiha klana iz Sela lišća. Nakon što je njegov stariji brat, Itači, pobio njihov klan, Saske je rešio da mu misija bude da osveti svoj klan i da ubije Itačija. Postao je član Tima 7 nakon što je postao nindža i, preko takmičenja sa svojim rivalom i najboljim prijateljem, Narutom Uzumakijem, kreće da razvija svoje veštine. Nezadovoljan sa svojim napretkom, odlazi iz Sela lišća kako bi dobio veću snagu koja mu je bila potrebna da bi izvršio svoju osvetu. Godine koje je proveo kako bi dobio osvetu i njegovi postupci koji su usledili postali su sve zahtevniji, iracionalniji i počeli su da ga izoliraju od drugih, što je dovelo do toga da on bude tretiran kao međunarodni kriminalac. Nakon što je saznao istinu o žrtvi njegovog brata postao je važna figura o okončenju Četvrtog Svetskog Šinobi Rata i nakon poslednje bitke sa Narutom, Saske se oslobađa mržnje i vraća se u selo kako bi ga zaštitio zajedno sa ostalima koji žive u selu. Zbog toga dobija epitet "Podržavajući Kage" (支う影, Sasaukage, Doslovno značenje: Podržavajuća senka). Pozadina thumb|left|Saske kao beba thumb|left|Saske i Itači kada su bili mlađi. Saske je rodjen u Učiha klanu, klanu čiji je nekadašnji vodja Madara pre više decenija sa vodjom Sendžu klana prvimhokageom Harširamom osniovao selo lišća. Kao vrlo mlad Saske je bio u senci svog starijeg brata Itačija. Medjutim iako genije, Itači se ponašao čudno. Saskeov otac je je prestao da poklanja previše pažnje Itačiju i posvetio se Saskeu, za koga je rekao da je zaista njegov sin po sposobnostima koje pokazuje i talentu.Jedne noći Saske je kasnio kući. Primetio je siluetu čoveka u ANBU uniformi koja odgovara njegovom bratu i šaringan oči. Potom je zatekao Učiha ulicu punu mrtvih tela. Kada je došao do vrata svoje kuće čuo je tela kako padaju. Zatekao je svojeg oca i majku ubijene i Itačija u Anbu borbenoj uniformi. Upiato ga je zašto je to učinio i Itači mu je odgovorio da je uradio to da bi testirao svoje mogućnosti, i probudio Mangekyou šaringan jedan od ultimativnih verzija šaringana. Potom mu je rekao da beži i sačuva svoj bedni mali život. Saske je pokušao da se bori sa Itačijem, ali je on upoterebo mangekjo na njemu. Ovaj događaj obeležio je Saskeov dalji život.Od tog dana njegov cilj i težnja bili su da ubije svog starijeg brata.Saske prvi put sreće Naruta na akademiji, kada su njih dvojica bili stavljeni u sparing meč. Naruto je imao žarku želju da pobedi Saskea, jer je on bio najpopularniji u odeljenju i želeo je da preuzme tu popularnost, ali ga je Saske veoma lako porazio. Sve do diplomiranja na akademiji, Saske je ignorisao Naruta i nije ga prihvatao kao ravnog sebi i mislio je da Naruto nije vredan njegove pažnje. Ličnost thumb|left|Saske kao dete Kada je bio dete, Saske je predstavljen kao veoma ljubazno, dobro i poslušno dete prema roditeljima, starijim bratom, nastavnicima i saborcima. Bio je ponosan što je sin vođe klana i Itačijev mlađi brat. Njegov prvobitni san je bio da postane član Vojne policije Sela lišća. Nakon što je Itači masakrirao klan, Saskeova ličnost i njegovi ideali se znatno menjaju. Postaje hladan, ciničan, arogantan i svoj život usresređuje na ubijanje Itačija.Kada je prvi put predstavljen za vreme priključenja Timu 7, Saske je bio veoma skeptičan prema drugim članovima svog tima. Osećajući da su njegove sposobnosti daleko ispred njihovih, on ne želi da sarađuje sa Narutom ili Sakurom, jer mu to nikako neće pomoći da ubije Itačija. Ove pretpostavke su se uskoro pokazale pogrešnim. Iako nije veoma talentovan nindža, Sakura je vrlo koristan izvor informacija, dokj e takmičenje sa Narutom dobar način da postane jači. Iako zadržava svoj arogantni stav kroz serijal, Saske kasnije počinje da se oslanja i da sarađuje sa svojim timom. Kako počinje da se zbližava sa ostalima on takođe počinje da rizikuje svoj život da bi ih spasio, iako bi mu njegova smrt onemogućila osvetu nad Itačijem.Iako Saske postaje zadovoljan srećnim životom u Selu lišća, on nikada ne dozvoljava svojoj ambiciji da stekne moć da napusti njegov um. U Delu I u njegovim borbama sa likovima kao što su Haku i Gara, Saske arogntno testira svoje sposobnosti protiv tih jačih nindža otkrivajući svoje slabe tačke koje mora da prebrodi. Iako večito ne zadovoljan svojim napretkom, Naruto ubrzo počinje da postaje sve jači i jači u kratkom vremenskom periodu. Ovo, zajedno sa ponižavajućim i sramnim porazom od Itačija kada se ovaj nakratko vratio u konohu, vodi Saskea do verovanja da je njegov napredak prespor.Nezadovoljan svojim napretkom u Selu lišća, on napušta selo da bi prihvatio thumb|left|Saske se sprema da žrtvuje Karin. Oročimaruvu ponudu da ode kod njega na kraju prvog dela. Sakura pokušava da ga spreči, ali joj on govori da je dosadna i nasmesi joj se. Kada mu ona priznaje svoja osećanja on ostaje hladan, ali za kraj, pre nego sto je nesvesti i ode kaze joj jedno malo „Hvala ti“, s kojim joj zahvaljuje za sve. Naruto takođe pokušava da ga zaustavi, ali Saske, verujući da će mu smrt Naruta, njegovog najbližeg prijatelja, dati moć koju je želeo (to mu je rekao Itači) pokušava da ga ubije. On to ipak ne radi, jer je osećao bes što radi iste stvari kao svoj brat, Itači, i umesto toga, odlazi pravo kod Oročimarua.Za dve i po godine koje provodi s Oročimaruom, Saskeov cilj da ubije Itačija postaje važniji od bilo čega drugog. On čak tvrdi da je spreman da da svoje telo i dušu Oročimaru, ako to znači ubijanje Itačija, ali se kasnije okreće protiv Oročimarua kada konstatuje da ne može više ništa vredno da nauči od njega. Kada dostigne svoj cilj ubijanja Itačija on saznaje kako je njegovom bratu bilo naređeno od strane više uprave Konohe da ubije svoj klan. Saske tada prestaje da mrzi Itačija i rešava da ubije sve koji su učestvovali u tome zbog svoje slepe osvete. On je toliko rešen u tome da je voljan da ubije svakog ko mu stane na put.Tokom Četvrtog šinobi svetskog rata i ponovog susreta sa Itačijem, Saske pokazuje više razumevanja i svoju dobru stranu. Zbunjenom Saskeu nije jasno zašto je on ostao živ, jer bi on radije umro kao dete. Pošto je ceo život živeo u lažima želeo je da istinu čuje od samog Itačija. Razgovor još više buni Saskea i on se pita šta je to šinobi, klan, selo. Saske odgovore na pitanja traži kod Četvorice Hokagea. Posle saznanja da je klan na neki način proklet da su šinobiji ljudi koji treba da prate svoje snove, Saske odlučuje da nosi Itačijevo zaveštanje jer shavata da on nije nateran već je sam izabrao put kojim će ići, on se vraća svojim starim idealima i izvinjava se Karin za ono što joj je uradio. Izgled Haširama Sendžu je rekao da ga Saske jako podseća na Izunu Učihu: ima crne oči i bodljikavu crnu kosu sa plavim nijansama. Saskeova kosa je visila nad njegovim licem kao šiške kada je bio dete, a kada je postao stariji pustio je da mu kosa raste duže i pokriva sve više lica. U odraslom dobu, njegova kosa potpuno pokriva njegovo levo oko. On je smatran zgodnim većini devojaka njegovih godina Saskeova tipična odeća je promenjena nekoliko puta tokom njegovog života, ali je Učiha grb obično bio prisutan negde na njegovoj odeći. kao na leđima i kragni. U većini I dela, on nosi plavu majicu kratkih rukava i visoke kragne, beli šorc i bele štitnike za ruke. Tokom finala Čunin Ispita on nosi crnu, jednodelnu verziju svoje uobičajne odeće sa mnogo malih traka koje krase levu ruku i slične trake na nogama. Nosio je plavi štitnik za čelo uz obe odeće, ali nakon što je primljen u bolnicu zbog Itačija, prestao je da ga nosi do kraja I dela. U II delu, Saske nosi tamno plave pantalone preko kojih je plava tkanina koja ga pokriva od stomaka do kolena i koja je pričvršćena ljubičastim konopcem kao pojasom. To je sve zajedničko Oročimaruu i njegovim sledbenicima. U početku nosi belu bluzu dugih rukava sa otvorenim torzom i crne rukavice koje mu prekrivaju podlaktice. Tokom bitke sa Itačijem, zamenjuje svoju bluzu sa tamno sivom košuljom bez rikava i štitnike kao zavoje na svojim ručnim zglobovima. Nakon Itačijeve smri, on nosi belu (sivu u animeu) košulju sa kratkim rukavima i velikom kragnom na otkopčavanje i plave štitnike za ruke. Nosio je kaput sa kapuljačom jedno vreme, obično bez ukrasa, ali je na njemu bilo Akackijevih znakova oblaka neko vreme. Saske je izgubio svoju levu ruku na kraju Četvrtog Svetskog Šinobi Rata, ali za razliku od Naruta, on odlučuje da je ne zamenjuje. U Poslednji: Naruto Film, on nosi crnu dugačku bluzu, kratki pancir i svetloplave pantalone. Većina toga se ne može videti jer nosi pocepani svetlo plavi pončo preko toga. Obavijao je zavoje oko zglobova i nosio je plavu traku oko glave. U svom kasnijem odraslom dobu, on nosi crni plašt sa ljubičasto-plavom bojom iznutra, sivu košulju dugih rukava a preko nosi prsluk. Takođe nosi crne pantalone, ljubičast pojas i tamno sivu rukavicu bez prstiju na svojoj ruci. Pn ponovo počinje da nosi zaštitnik za čelo, puštajući ga da visi na svom levom kuku. Odnosi sa Itačijem thumb|Itači i Saske kao deca. Dok nije pogubio Učiha klan, Saske nije Itačija smatrao samo za svog starijeg brata već i za svog idola. Jako je želeo da bude kao on u budućnosti i iz sveg srca mu se divio, što je Itači jako cenio samo nije to pokazivao. Kada je Itači dobio naređenje da maskarira svoj klan, lagao je Saskea da je to iz samovolje uradio nakon čega Saske postaje ogorčen i željan da ubije Itačija. Više ga nije smatrao za idola već za smrtnog neprijatelja, međutim Itači se nimalo nije promenio, i dalje je bio zaštitnički nastrojan prema Saskeu, i želeo je da ga drži van opasnosti. Naređenje o masakru Učiha klana Saske je saznao tek posle Itačijeve smrti. Trening kod Oročimarua thumb|left|Saske na treningu sa Oročimaruom. Poslušavši Četvorku Zvuka, Saske kreće kod Oročimarua kako bi jače trenirao i postao znatno jači, pod tim okolnostima misli se na ubijanje Itačija i buđenje Mangekjo Šaringana. Saske je bio spreman na sve pa i na to da mu Oročimaru preuzme telo ali da samo osveti svoj klan i ubije Učihu Itačija, njegovog starijeg brata. Tokom treninga sa Oročimaruom, Saske je postao dosta jači prvobitan njegov Šaringan je bio sa dva tomoa, a tokom treninga sa njim razvio ga je sa tri tomoa. Saske je takođe naučio Sendžicu ali nije mogao da uspostavi Sejdž mod. Takođe je naučio da prizove zmije, potpisao je ugovor sa Zmijama i dobio ličnu Aodu. Takođe je tokom treninga sa Oročimaruom Saske stvorio mnogo oblika Čidorija, i od Oročimaruovih eksperimenata postao je otporan na otrove. Sposobnosti thumb|Saskeova najjača tehnika - Indrina strela Još kao dete, Saske je prikazan kao veoma talentovan šinobi, koji je bio veoma nadaren čak i za Učiha standarde. Na akedimija Saske ima najbolje ocene i lako završava kao najbolje rangirani u svim odeljenjima. Prikazao je veliko znanje u tajnim tehnikama klana, uprkos tome što nije ima obuke u klanu već se oslanjao na svoj talenat i upornost. Njegove sposobnosti su često upoređivane sa Kakašijevim, koji je takođe kao dete bio zvan genijem. Tobi, Itači i Oročimaru su pohvalili Saskeove sposobnosti i njegov potencijal i rekli da ima velike šanse da prevaziđe svog starijeg brata, koji je već smatran genijem iznad svih ostalih. Oročimaru je naveo da ga je Saske već prevazišao u tim godinama, a Tobi da je samo pitanje vremena kada će Saske postati jači od Nagata. U drugom delu, iako i dalje genin, Saske znatno razvija svoje sposobnosti, postaje dovoljno jak da se bori sa nekoliko visoko rangiranih šinobija rame uz rame pa čak i pobedi kao što su Oročimaru, Deidara, Itači i Danzo. Svoju pobedu protiv Oročimaru, Saske umanjuje i pripisuje je lošem stanju u kome je Oročimaru bio, tokom borbe sa Deidarom Saske je više puta bio u opasnosni ali je uspeo da ga pobedi zahvaljujući svojoj inteligenciji, ishod njegove borbe sa Itačijem bio je unapred poznat, ali Itači ipak hvali njegove sposobnosti, jer je za kratko vreme dosta napredovao.Nakon buđenja svog Mangekjo Šaringana, Saske se skoro ravnopravno bori sa Bijem, perfektnim džindžurikijem, koji je pohvalio Saskea kao jednog do najačih šinobija sa kojim se ikad suočio. Tokom kage samita, Saske je pokazao sposobnost da se u isto vreme bori sa najmanje dva kagea i njihovim telohraniteljima i raznim samurajima. On se bori sa Danzom, koji je takođe šinobi na kage levelu i na kraju pobedi. Posle presađivanja Itačijevih očiju, Saske je bio u stanju da svog brata isprati u skoro svim segmentima borbe protiv Kabutoa koji je modifikovao svoje telo. 'Tajdžicu' thumb|Saske koristi Lavlju rafalnu paljbu Iako nije njegova najvišr korišćena tehnika u borbi, Saske je prikazao veoma visoki nivo taidžicua kroz serijal. Tokom okupljanja tima 7, Kakaši je bio impresioniran njegovom brzinom i Tajdžicuom, a kasnije uspeva da se ravnopravno bori sa dva šinobija čunin nivoa iz Sela magle. Njegove sposobnosti u taidžicuu znatno rastu posle susreta sa Lijem. Sa svojim Šaringanom, kopira Lijeve poteze i stvara tehniku Lavovske Rafalne Paljbe. Posle treninga sa Kakašijem, za samo mesec dana njegove sposobnosti su jednake Lijevim (bez otvaranja kapija). U drugom delu, Saske posle treninga sa Oročimaruom znatno napreduje u ovom sementu.Saskeova brzina i refleksi napreduju tokom serijala. On je posle čakra treninga u šumi, bio na istom nivou kao i Haku. Kasnije njegova brzina dolazi na nivo Lijeve i on uspeva da prođe Garin pesak bez većih problema. Nakon što se njegov Šaringan potpuno razvija, bio je u stanju da isprati Naruto sa čakrom Devetorepe lisice. U drugom delu, Saskeova brzina raste, on je bez problema savladao Naruta i zadivio Jamatoa. Tokom borbe sa Deidarom on lako izbegava njegove glinene bombe, u borbi sa Bijem on uspeva da izbegne njegove napade na šta ga ovaj pohvaljuje. thumb|left|Saskeov Drugi nivo Prokletog Pečata 'Prokleti Pečat' Saskeove šinobi sposobnosti jednim delom znatno jačaju zahvaljujući Znaku kletve koji je dobio u borbi sa Oročimaruom u Šumi Smrti. U početku pečat se aktivira, samo kada je Saske iskoristi sve svoje rezerve čakre i Saske skoro da nema kontrolu nad njim. Kakaši Hatake koristi tehniku pečaćenja i pečati znak kletve kako Saskea više ne bi ometao. Posle prebega iz Sela lišća, zahvaljujući članovi Četvorke zvuka, Saske dobija potpunu kontrolu nad pečatom. Kada ga aktivira Saske dobija veće Čakra kapacitete, povećava svoju snagu, brzinu i izdržljivost. Itači uklanja pečat iz Saskea tokom njihove zadnje borbe. Saske je bio sposoban da aktivira oba nivoa Prokletog Pečata, a kada koristi Drugi nivo, mogao je da upotrebi i Crni Čidori. thumb|Saskeov mač Čokuto Kendžicu Tokom vremena provedenog kod Oročimarua, Saske je postao vešt mačevalac. On je steka Kusanagi mač, a mačevanje je postalo jadan od glavnih stilova njegove borbe. Sa svojim Kendžicu sposobnostima bio je u stanju da onesposobi stotine Oročimaruovih podanika a da nijednog ne ubije. Tokom Kage samita u mačevanju uspeva da pobedi nekoliko samuraja i da se održi u borbi sa Mifuneom koji hvali njegove sposobnosti. Tokom serijala Saske kombinuje Čidori sa svojim mačem. 'Bukidžicu' Saske od samog početka serije prikazuje sposobnosti korišćenja oružija. On uspešno koristi noževe, kunaije i šurikene, uspeva da koristi konce kako bi kontrolisao šurikene i koristi tehniku senke šurikena. thumb|left|Saske priziva Aodu Tehnika prizivanja thumb|207px|Saske priziva Sokola Posle Oročimaruovog treninga Saske uči kako da prizove zmije u borbi, ali posle Itačijevog otklanjanja Oročimarua iz Saskeovog tela on nije prikazao sposobnost korišćenja zmija u animi. U mangi Sasuke priziva džinovsku zmiju Aodu, koja mu pomaže u borbi sa Džubijem. Saske u animi ima ugovor sa Sokolovima, koje prvi put koristi u borbi sa Danzom. Čakra Tipovi thumb|left|Saske koristi Vatreni stil Kao član Učiha klana, Saske ima sposobnost korišćenja Vatrenog stila. U sedmoj godini od je uspeo da savlada glavnu vatrenu tehniku Učiha klana. Kasnije tokom serije on razvije i druge Vatrene tehnike.Posle treninga sa Kakašijem, Saske je naučio da koristi Čidori, što mu omogućava da koristi Munjeviti stil. Prema Kakašiju, Saskea je naučio ovom tehnikom kako ovaj ne bi koristio Znak kletve, a Saske ga u kombinaciji sa Šaringanom znatno bolje koristi. Tokom prvog dela, Saske može ovu tehniku da koristi najviše dva puta.Posle treninga sa Oročimaruom, Saske kreira sopstvene variacije Čidorija. Može da kombinuje Čidori sa mačem, kao i da mu da oblik igli. Zahvaljujući pomoću prirode, Saske može da koristi Kirin, ultimativnu tehniku koja je skoro ubila Itačija. Nakon buđenja Mangekju Šaringana, Saske budi novi Kekei Genkai, Požarni stil. Požarni stil je napredni oblik Vatrenih tehnika, koji kao osnovu koristi Amaterasu. 'Dojdžicu' thumb|Saskeov Šaringan thumb|left|Saskeov Perfektan Susano 'Šaringan' Kao član Učiha klana, Saske poseduje Kekei Genkai, Šaringan. Šaringan Saskeu omogućava analiziranje i predviđanje poteza, kao i da kopira tehnike. Prvi put ga je aktivirao u sedmoj godini tokom pokolja klana, ali je od trauma zaboravio da ga je probudio. Ponovo ga je probudio tokom borbe sa Hakuom, ovaj put njegov Šaringan je bio razvijeniji. Njegov Šaringan se totalno razvio tokom borbe sa Narutom u Dolinithumb|Saske koristi Šaringan u borbi sa Biem Kraja.U drugom delu, Saske znatno razvija sposobnosti svog Šaringana. Tokom susreta sa Narutom, Saske je pomoću Gendžicua ušao u Narutovu svest i normalno pričao sa Kuramom. Kurama je u njegovim očima prepoznala novog Madaru. Pomoću svog gendžicua, Saske hipnotiše mnoge protivnike i može da kontroliše veliku zmiju, Mandu. 'Mangekjo Šaringan' thumb|Saskeov Večni Mangekjo Šaringan Mangekjo Šaringan je moguće aktivirati samo ako preživiš neku traumu. Saske je prvo pokušao da ubije Naruta da bi mu Mangekju Šaringan koji bi stekao pošto je ubio osobu sa kojom je najbliži, pomogao da ubije Itačija.Saske je svoj Mangekjo Šaringan probudio posle Itačijeve smrti, dok Večni Mangekjo Šaringan dobija posle presađivanja Itačijevih očiju.Kao i svaki Mangekjo Šaringan i Saskeov postepeno šteti i oštećuje vid svaki put kada ga koristi. U početku Saske odbija Itačijeve oči, ali kasnije odlučuje da ih uzme kako bi Naruta pobedio u potpunoj snazi. Mangekjo Šaringan je Saskeo doneo nekoliko novih tehnika. Prva je Cukujomi, koja mu omogućava da parališe svoje protivnike, međutim Danzou je naveo da je ova tehnika slaba u poređenju sa Itačijevom. Sledeća tehnika je Amaterasu, Saske je prvi put upotrebio na Tobiju i tada je njegov Šaringan dobio oblik Itačijevog Mangekjo Šaringana. Mnogi su napomenuli da je njegova veština korišćenja Amaterasu, nadmašila Itačijevu, on je u stanju da kontroliše Amaterasu svojim desnim okom. Zahvaljujući kombinaciji Amaterasu i Cukujomija, Saske je uspeo da koristi Susano. Tokom Kage samita i borbom sa Danzoom, Saskeov Susano se razvija do konačnog oblika. Nakon dobijanja Večnog Mangekjo Šaringana, Saske tehnike koristi bez ikakvih posledica, a njegov konačni Susano je takođe doživeo nekoliko promena. Rinegan thumb|Saskeov Rinegan u svojoj punoj moći. Nakon što je dobio čakru Šest puteva njegovo levo oko je evoluiralo u Rinegan(sa šest oštrica).Tada će moći da koristi Perfektnog Susana. Moći će da koristi i neke tehnike staza bola kao i da stvori mnoštvo sfera koristeće Čibaku Tensei. Takođe će uspeti da kombinuje čakru repatih zveri sa svojim perfektnim Susanoom. Njegov Tajdžicu je tada mnogo jači i moći će Čidoriju da doda Čakru Mudraca Šest Puteva. Ima će mnogo veće rezerve Čakre. Dobiće nove i mnogo jače Gendžicu sposobnosti njegov Šaringan.Kroz Rinegan može da koristiti i Šaringan tehnike kao što su Amaterasu i Susano.Nakon dve godine treninga Usavršio je mnoge moći Rinegana i sada može da ga aktivira i deaktivira po želji 'Čakra' thumb|left|Saske koristi Čidori. Saske je rođen sa izuzetno jakom čakrom. Njegova čakra je bila poređena sa Madarinom, koji je čak i među Učihama imao veoma jaku. U sedmoj godini je bio u mogućnosti da koristi vatrenu tehniku svog klana. Ovo je kasnije iznenadilo Kakašija, jer ovakvu čakru poseduju tek čunini. U drugom delu, njegove rezerve čakre su znatno veće, u mogoćnosti je da duže vreme koristi Mangekjo Šaringan, njegove sposobnosti korišćenja Čidorija se znatno povećavaju. Takođe, čak i kad je veoma oslabljen, mogao je da pozove Mandu.Saske je posle treninga sa Oročimaruom, stekao mnogo bolju kontrolu čakre, on može čak da koristi neke tehnike bez znaka rukama. Postepeno kako je Saske nastavio da tone u mrak, njegova čakra je postajala tamnija što su Karin i Kurama primetili. thumb|left|Saske koristi Čidori Senbo 'Ostale sposobnosti' Oročimaru je tokom Saskeovog boravka na njim izvodio mnoge eksperimente čime je Saske stekao otpornost na mnoge otrove. Takođe, obuka kod Oročimarua mu je dala sposobnosti u oblasti fuindžicua, odnosno tehnika pečaćenja.Nakon što je apsorbovao Oročimarua može da koristi mnoge njegove tehnike.Jedan je od retkih Učiha koji mogu da udju u Hram Naka.Zajedno sa Narutom može da koristi veoma jak fuindžicu Čibaku Tensei Šest Puteva. Statistike Pregled priče 'Prvi Deo' Uvod Na početku prvog dela Saske je maturirao na nindža akademiji sa najboljim ocenama i bio je smesten u timu sedam zajedno sa Narutom Uzumakijem i Sakurom Haruno njihov sensej je bio Kakaši Hatake. Kakaši je imao stroge zahteve i rekao je Sakeu i njegovim članovima tima da samo 3 tima od 27 mogu biti izabrana za misije. Izveo je vežbu u kojoj su morali da uzmu od njega zvončiće. Iako tim nije uspeo da uzme zvončiće, Kakaši ih je propustio zbog toga što su se držali kao tim. thumb|Saske pobeđuje demonsku braću. Zemlja Talasa thumb|left|Saske štiti Naruta Saskeova prva prava misija bila je da sa svojim prijateljima zaštiti graditelja mostova, Tazunu. Već ovde je pokazao veliku sposobnost kada se ravnomerno borio sa demonskom braćom. Posle borbe sa Zabuzom, Kakaši ih odvodi u šumu da treniraju kontrolu čakre. Saskeove veštine se poboljšavaju, a u borbi sa Hakuom uspeva da probudi svoj šaringan. Kada je Haku napao Naruto isprečio se i bio je u privremenoj smrti. Čunin Ispit thumb|left|Saske dobija prokleti pečat od Oročimarua thumb|Aktivacija Saskeovog znaka kletve thumb|left|Saske u borbi sa Garom Posle određenog vremena tim ulazi u sukob sa Garinim timom, ali Gara se povlači, govoreći da su oni ovde samo zbog čunin ispita. Posle sukoba tim 7 se sastaje sa Kakašijem koji im uručuje pozivnice za Čunin ispit. Pre početka čunin ispita Saske se bori sa Rok Lijem koji je uspeo da prevari šaringan zahvaljujuči svoj neverovatnoj brzini i veoma dobrom taidzicuu.Tokom prvog dela ispita, ispitivač je Ibiki Morino i to je pismeni ispit. Tim 7 prolazi ovaj deo ispita. Drugi deo ispita se dešava u Šumi Smrti i traje 5 dana, ispitivač je Anko Mitaraši. U Šumi su susreću sa Oročimaruom i Saske pada u komu zbog bola koji mu zadej znak kletve koji mu je Oročimaru dao. Kasnije, kletva mu pomaže da pobedi veoma moćne genine sela zvuka. Tim 7 zahvaljujući pomoći Kabuta, uspevaju da pobede tim Oboro i prođu i ovaj deo ispita.U preliminarnoj rundi Saske se borio sa Jorojiem Akadom, pre njihove borbe Kakaši ga savetuje da nekoristi saringan jer ce se kletva aktivirati i da ce morati da prekine meč. Posle pobede nad Jorojiem, Saske odlazi sa Kakašijem da zapečati kletvu.Saskea posle kratkotrajnog boravka u bolnici odvodi Kakaši da ga trenira i nauči novoj tehnici kako bi ga odvratio od korišćenja znaka kletve. Iako je zamalo bio diskalifikovam zbog kašnjnena na meč, Saske uspeva da pobedi Garu, koristeći novu tehniku koju je naučio, Čidori, ali u tom trenutku počinje invazija na konohu i Saske nije proglašen ze pobednika. Invazija na selo lišća. Posle meča, Gara odlazi sa svojim bratom i sestrom, a Saske biva postlat za njima od strane ispitivača Genme. Posle kratke borbe sa Temari i Kankurom, Saske sustiže Garu i njih dvojica otpočinju novu borbu. Međutim ovog puta, Gara svojim džindžuriki sposobnostima pobeđuje Saske i taman kada je Gara krenuo da ubije Saskea Naruto se pojavljuje i kasnije pobeđuje Garu. Kasnije je viđen sa ostatkom sela na sahrani Trećeg Hokagea. Potraga za Cunade thumb|Itači davi Saskea. Posle neuspele invazije, Saske se nakrotko viđa sa Kakašijem, a potom odlazi u Naka svetilište, kako bi pročitao tablu koja se krije u podzemnim odajama. Kada se kasnije pojavljuje u Kakašijevoj kući, saznaje da se Itači vratio u selo i da traži Naruta. Saske odmah kreće u potragu za Itačijem i nalazi ga zajedno sa Narutom nedaleko od Sela lišća. Saske više puta napada Itačija, ali ga Itačij naravno, bez imalo muke, savladava. Potom se pojavljuje legendarni nindža Džeraja, a Itači i njegov partner Kisame se povlače. Potera za Saskeom thumb|left|Saske i Četvorka Zvuka napuštaju Konohu. thumb|Saske protiv Naruta Saske iznerviran što nije mogao da pobedi ni Garu ni Itačija, pokušava da napadne Naruta, ali Kakaši prekida borbu. Posle toga Saske postaje nezadovljan onim što je naučio kao član Tima 7 i, verujući da če Oročimaru biti u stanju da mu da snagu koja mu je potrebna da ubije Itačija, Saske odlazi kod njega kidajući sve svoje veze sa Konohom. Dok je odlazio Sakura je pokušala da ga zaustavi priznajući mu svoja osećanja, govoreći mu da ga voli i da joj je stalo do njega i kako osveta neće nikog usrećiti. Saske je rekao da razume to, ali da se njegovo srce već odlučilo za osvetu. Na kraju ju je ostavio onesvešćenu na klupici, sa jednim jednostavnim „Hvala ti“. Kako bi Saske bezbedno stigao do Oročimarua, Oročimaru je po njega poslao svoje elitne telohranitelje. Naruto ga je kasnije pratio i pokušao da ga zaustavi. Tada su se njih dvoje borili. Iako isprva pokušava da ubije Naruta, Saske na kraju ne može da natera sebe da to uradi, i umesto toga nastavlja put do Oročimaruovog skloništa, spreman da zaradi moć po svaku cenu. Saske se nepojavljuje u filerima osim u secanjima glavnih likova. Drugi deo thumb|Saske i Kurama u Narutovom umu Saske i Sai Saske se prvi put u II delu pojavljuje kada novi tim 7 pokušava da ga nađe i vrati u Selo lišća. U borbi protiv Naruta i ostatka članova tima 7 bez imalo muke ih sve pobedjuje i pokušava da ih ubije, ali ga Oročimaru zaustavlja, u nadi da će ubiti još nekog člana Akackija. Saske se tokom borbe sa Narutom, susreo sa Devetorepom lisicom, koja je konstantovala da veoma liči na Madaru Učihu. Potera za Itačijem thumb|left|Saske protiv Itačija thumb|Saske pobeđuje Oročimarua Ubedjen da je naučio sve što može Saske se okreće protiv Oroćimarua pre nego što pokuša da zameni telo. Oročimaru pokušava da izvede svoju tehniku zamene tela, ali je Saske preokreće, apsorbuje Oročimarua i počinje da realizuje svoje planove u vezi s Itačijem.Po odlasku od Oročumarua, Saske oslobadja sve njegove zatvorenike i formira tim Hebi (tim Zmija) s ciljem da pronađe Itačija. Jednom prilikom kada se tim razdvaja, Saske je suočen da se bori sa Akatcuki članom Deidarom. Uspeva da ga pobedi, ali Deidara izvršava samo uništenje kako bi ubio i sebe i Saskea. Saske se izvukao tako što je pozvao Mandu (Oročimaruovu najveću zmiju) i sakrio se u nju. Posle oporavka od borbe sa Deidarom Saske pronalazi Itačija, ostavlja svoj tim iza a on ide da ubije svog starijeg brata. Posle duge i iscrpljujuće borbe Saske ubija Itačija, a Itači ostranjuje kletvu iz Saskea. Potom ga odvodi Tobi (Akacki član koji se predstavlja kao Madara Učiha) i govorimu istinu o masakru Učiha klana. Kako je Itači masakrito klan p thumb|left|Itači daje neke od svojih moći Saskeu. od naredbom starešina sela lišća a njega poštedeo iz ljubavi. Rastužen otkrićem da je njegov brat uradio sve zbog njega, Saske ponovo ujedinjuje članove tima Hebi, promenivši njihov naziv u Taka (Jastreb), sa ciljem da se osveti i uništi Konohu. Invazija na Selo Lišća U međuvremenu, Saske pristaje da Taka saradjuje sa Akackiem i on je sa svojim timom poslat da uhvati Kiler Bia, hosta osmorepe zveri. U borci sa osmorepim hostom Saske je dva puta bio na samrti ali zahvaljujući sposobnosti njegovih prijatelja uspeva da preživi, on koristeći Amaterasu, svoju novu tehniku uspeva da porazi Bia. thumb|Tim Taka Samit Pet Kagea thumb|Saske protiv Danza thumb|left|Saske protiv Naruta Pošto uhvaćenog Bia ostavlja Tobiju, kreće u napad na Selo lišća, ali ga na putu presreće Tobi, koji mu govori da im je Bi pobegao i da nisu završili zadatak. Tobi ih šalje u zemlju čelika gde će se održati sastanak pet kagea i gde će biti Danzo koji je jedan od glavnih ljudi koji stoji iza pokolja Učiha klana. thumb|left|Saske protiv Eja Potom kreće da ubije Danza, kandidata za novog Hokagea, ali na putu ka njemu mora prvo da se bori sa raikageom a potom i sa mizukageom i cučikageom. Da nije bilo Tobija Saske bi ve rovatno bio ubijen od strane tsuhikagea i njegove tehnike pretvaranja u prašinu. Tobi odvodi Saske kod Danza, gde se njih dvojica bore, ali na kraju ipak Saske pobedjuje. Posle borbe sa Danzom pokušava da ubije Karin i potom biva pronadjen od strane tima 7. Najpre se bori sa Kakašijem, a potom i sa Narutom. Na kraju mu Naruto govori da ukoliko Napadne konohu moraće da se prvo bori sa njim. Saske Narutu obećeva da će ga prvog ubiti. Saske odlazi sa Tobijem i traži od njega da mu transplatuje Itačijeve oči kako bi dobio punu snagu Mangekjo Šaringana. thumb|left|Itači se pozdravlja sa Saskeom 'Četvrti Šinobi Svetski Rat' thumb|Saske i Itači protiv Kabuta thumb|Saske oslobađa Oročimarua Kada Saske skida zavoje oko očiju koristi Večni Šaringan da ubije Bele Zetsue koji su ga čuvali i napušta bazu. Koristeći gendžicu Saske otkriva da se Tobi bori sa Narutom i Biem i on kreće da ispuni obećenje koje je dao Narutu. Na putu sreće Itačija, kojeg spopada sa brdom pitanja, ali ga Itači svojom tehnikom ostavlja iza sebe i ide da zaustavi edo tensei.Kada Itači stiže do Kabutoa, Kabuto izjavljuje zadovoljno da se njegova sreća preokrenula, budući da se Saske pojavio, a Itači Izjavljuje da neće sve ići onako kako je predvideo sa uzdahom napora. Oba su primetila Saskea koji je ušao u Kabutovo sklonište. Kada je prvi put posle mnogo vremena video Kabuta, Saske je mislio da je to Oročimaru, ali kada čuje njegov glas shvata da to nije on. Kabuto pokušava da iskoristi Saskeovu mržnju kako bi pobedio Itačija, ali mu ovaj plan neuspava pošto je Saske saznao istinu o svom bratu. Itači mu obećava da će razgovarati sa Saskeom ukoliko mu on pomogne da uhvati Kabuta bez ubijanja. Potom njih dvojica stupaju u borbu sa Kabutom. Itači uspeva da Kabuta zarobi u Izanami, i zaustavi Edo tensei. Samim zaustavljanjem i Itači počinje da nestaje, ali pre toga uspeva da pomoću Šaringana Saskeu pokaže istinu o masakru. 'Buđenje Desetorepe zveri' thumb|Saske razgovara sa prva Četiri Hokagea (koje je Oročimaru reanimirao). Odgovore koje je od Itačija dobio Saskeu nisu dovoljni i počinje da se pita šta je selo, šinobi, klan i šta je on, u tom trenutku ga pronalaze Suigecu i Džugo. Suigecu mu pokazuje svitak koji je našao u jednom od Oročimaruovih skrovišta i Saske shvata da Oročimaru nije mrtav i da ga on može odvesti do čoveka koji zna sve. Koristeći Kabutovu čakru i Ankov znak kletve Saske oživljava Oročimarua. Oročimaru govori da zna sve o ovom ratu i da nema nemare da učestvuje u njemu, on i Saske kreću na mesto na kome će moći da sretnu onoga koji zna sve.Dolaze u Selo Lista za koje Saske kaže da se puno promenilo tada ulaze u sruseni Uzumaki hram i Oročimaru uzima masku Boga Smrti, oni odlaze od Učiha svetilišta, gde Oročimaru stavlja masku na lice žrtvuje bele Zetsue i izvodi edo tensei tehniku. Ispostavlja se da je onaj koji zna sve zapravo predhodna Četiri Hokagea.Treći Hokage mu govori da se Itači od malena interesovao sa istoriju klana, dok ostalu decu to nikad nije zanimalo, zato je uvek bolje razmišljao od ostale dece, nije se vezivao za klan i imao je inteligenciju hokagea sa samo 7 godina.Drugi Hokage mu govori da je Učiha klan proklet zato sto Učihe uvek skrivaju osećanja, a Šaringan je proizvod njihovih skrivenih emocija. Njihov Šaringan takođe postaje jači, što je mržnja veća. Saske potom pita Prvog Hokagea šta je šinobi uopšte. Prvi mu govori svoju priču i objašnjava mu da su šinobiji ljudi koji treba da slede svoje snove. Nakon što je Prvi Hokage završio svoju priču, Oročimaru pita Saskea šta će da uradi, dali će uništiti Selo Lista ili će ga spasiti. Saske mu odgovara da neće dopustiti da Itačijeva žrtva bude uzaludna i odlučuje da spasi Selo Lišća, zatim thumb|left|224px|Tim 7 ponovo na okupu. pita Oročimaru šta će on raditi, ali i Oročimaru polazi sa njim. Džugo naravno prati Saskea, a Suigecu u sebi razmišlja da je bolje da pobegne. U begu ga zaustavlja Karin, koja besno kreće na Saskea jer ju je zamalo ubio, Saske joj se izvinjava, što njoj vraća stare emocije. Tada svi oni kreću na bojno polje da se suoče sa Madarom i Obitom. Prvi na bojno polje dolazi Minato, koji spasava savez od Desetorepinog napada. Zatim dolaze i ostali Hokagei i tim Taka. Saske objašnjava da ima novi cilj, da postane Hokage i da ga ostala mišljenja neinteresuju.Potom Tim 7 i ostali timovi se bore protiv thumb|224px|Saske, Tobirama, Naruto i Minato napadaju Obita. Desetorepinih klonova, a potom Narutov i Saskeov zajednički napada skoro pobeđuje zver, ali ona uspeva da se spase. Obito, koji se umeđuvremenu borio sa Kakašijem u drugoj dimenziji, dolazi i uspeva da postane Džindžuriki Džubija. Obito u početku ne može da kontroliše moći koje ima u sebi, ali se brzo na njih navikava i uspeva da Minatu uništi jednu ruku, potom Minato i Tobirama markiraju jedan drugog, a Naruto i Saske kombinuju napad, ali Obito preživljava to. Ubrzo shvataju da jedino Sendžicu može da povredi Obita, tako da Naruto ulazi u Sejdž Mod i stvara Rasengan ojačan Sejdž modom, a zatim mu prilazi Tobirama i teleportuje Naruta do Obita, i udara ga tim Rasenganom. Obito koristi jednu Loptu Traženja Istine da ga zalečuje i odlučuje da je dosta bilo poigravanja i želi da završi rat. On otkriva konačnu formu Desetorepe zveri i ona predstavlja veliko Božije Drvo, koje će kada procveta dati odraz na mesecu i tako će Beskonačni Cukujomi biti ostvaren.Saske kombinuje svog susano sa Džugovim Sendžicuom, a Naruto moći Devetorepe i Sejdž mod i tako napadima pokušavaju, da još jednom poraze Obita, ali još jednom bezuspešno. Odlučuju da sada kombinuju moć Devetorepe i Saskeog thumb|210px|Saske i Naruto protiv Obita. Susana, baš kao što je Madara uradio u prošlosti, oni uspevaja napadom na pobede Obita i Naruto uz pomoć celog saveza vadi Repate zveri iz Obira,Naruto i Obito potom pričaju i Naruto mu ukazuje na greške, Saske pokušava da ubije Obita, ali Kakaši se vraća iz Kamui dimenzije i zahteva da on to uradi, Minato ga zaustavlja govoreći mu da on treba da razume Obita. Na drugom kraju, Madara i Haširama vode žestoku bitku, a Šinobi Savez kreće da pomogne Prvom Hokageu. Crni Zetsu iznenada ulazi u Obitovo telo i tera ga da koristi tehniku, kojom je dao živo telo Madari. Madara tada gubi oči, ali uspeva da probode Saskea mačem i ostavi ga u jako teškom stanju. Zatim Madara dobija jedno Rinegan oko, i koristi ga da prizove Gedo Mazoa, da uvuče sve Repate Zveri, i tada ostavlja Naruta u teškom stanju, jer je izvukao Kuramu iz njega. Mada postaje Džindžuriki Džubija, i stupa u borbu sa Kakašijem, Obitom, Minatom i Garom. Minato ulazi u Sejdž mod, koristi Rasengan ojačan Sejdž modom, i napada Madaru, ali mu ovaj otseca i drugu ruku, i šutira tu ruku sa Rasenganom na Kakašija, koji se nije povredio, jer je upotrebio Kamui. Obito tada stupa u razgovor sa Madarom i saznaje da ga je Madara sve vreme koristio za ostvarenje svog plana. Pre toga je Minato pokušao da prebaci svoju polovinu Kurame u Naruta, ali je Crni Zetsu krade. thumb|left|Saske i Naruto dobijaju nove moći od Hagoroma. Crni Zetsu se vraća u Obita i on prilazi Madari da mu da tu polovinu, ali ga vara, i krade još čakre Repatih Zveri. Zatim odlazi kod Naruta i prebacuje u njega. Kabuto se pojavljuje i počinje da leči Saskea. Za to vreme Naruto razgovara (u svojim mislima) sa Hagoromom, i Hagoromo mu objašnjava istoriju, kao i da su on i Saske druge reinkarnacije Ašure i Indre. Za to vreme pojavljuje se Gaj, koji otvara Sedmu kapiju, ali ga Madara lako odbija. Li otvara 6. i spasava ga. Gaj se priseća svoga oca, i otvara Osmu kapiju, i koristi Večernjeg Slona da isprebija Madaru. Gaj koristi svoju najjaču tehniku, Noćni Gaj, i skoro ubija Madaru. Za to vreme Naruto i Saske dobijaju nove moći (Naruto Sejdž Mod Šest Staza, a Saske Rinegan sa 6 Toma). Gaj pada od iscrpljenosti i počinje da se topi, a Madara baca jednu Loptu Traženja thumb|Naruto i Saske zajedno napadaju Madaru Istine na njega, ali se pojavljuje Naruto koji šutira to Loptu, i daje svoju koja počinje da leči Gaja. Tada Naruto i Saske stupaju u borbu sa Madarom. Madara koristi Limbo: Granicu Zatvora, i Naruto i Saske prvo ne mogu da se bore sa njegovim nevidljivim Klonovima, ali posle Saske pomoću svog Rinegana, a Naruto pomoću Šest Staza Čakre, mogu da je osete.Zatim Naruto i Saske zajedno koriste Magnetni Rasengan i Čidori Šest Staza i udaraju Madaru. Shvativši kakva je situacija, Madara prvo odlučuje da vrati svoje levo oko, i krade Kakašijevo i koristi Kamui da dospe u thumb|left|212px|Tim 7 pečati Kaguju. Kamui Dimenziju, u kojoj je Obito. Naruto vraća Kakašiju njegovo originalno levo oko (bez Šaringana). Madara se vraća sada sa oba Rinegana i Obitom koji je sada pod punom kontrolom Crnog Zetsua. Madara stvara Četiri Senke, a Naruto Četiri Klona da se sa njima bore, dok Saske ulazi u svog novog Susana. Madara koristi Šest Staza Čibaku Tensei, ali Naruto koristi svoje Rasenšurikene u Modu Repate Zveri da se odbrani. Madara je upio Božije Drvo i dobio Rine Šaringan, pomoću koga baca Beskonačni Cukujomi, a Naruto i Saske se sklanjaju u Saskeovog Susana, jer tu ne mogu pasti pod dejstvo gendžicua. Zatim se Madara vraća sa Četiri Senke i još jači. Crni Zetsu ga izdaje i probada da vrati svoju majku Kaguju. Na kraju tim 7 pečati Kaguju, tokom završetka rata Saske se oženio sa Sakurom, i zajedno sa njom je dobio ćerku Saradu. Citati (Itačiju) "To je u redu...Dokle god možeš biti sa mnom sa vremena na vreme." (Sakuri) "Sam,izolovan...Nije poenta u tome što te roditelji ukore...Ti nemaš predstavu kako je to biti sam...Zato što si dosadna." (Sakuri) "Usamljenost...To je nešto s čim grdnja roditelja ne može da se poredi...Ti si naporna!" (Timu 7) "Moje ime je Saske Učiha.Mrzim mnogo stvari i ne volim ništa određeno.Ono što planiram nije san,to će se i ostvariti.Ponovo ću napraviti svoj klan i uništiti određenu osobu." (Narutu tokom prve misije) "Hej! Nisi povređen zar ne? Kukavice!" (O lozinci u šumi Smrti) "Pitanje je :"Kada nindža napada?", a odgovor je: "Nindža čeka dok mu se ne ukaže prava prilika.Kada neprijatelj spava ili spusti gard.Kada njegovo oružje leži zaboravljeno u tišini noći.To je trenutak za nindžu da napadne.". Da li ste shvatili?" (Sakuri nakon što je dobio moć ukletog pečata) "Ne brini, dobro sam. To je samo moć koja teče kroz mene. U stvari nikad se nisam osećao bolje. Dobio sam ovaj dar. Pomogao mi je da razumem šta sam. Ja sam osvetnik. Da bih nastavio svojim putem moram imati moć, po svaku cenu. Čak iako to znači prepustiti se zlu." (Sakuri tokom čunin ispita) "Već sam ti rekao...ja sam osvetnik. Za mene ovo je nešto mnogo više od običnog ispita. Da lli ću postati čunin ili ne, ne znači mi ništa. 'Da li sam dostigao vrhunac svoje snage?', sve što želim je odgovor na to pitanje. Saznaću samo ako se budem borio sa najboljima." (Narutu tokom borbe protiv Gare) "Jednom sam izgubio sve. Nikada više neću to da doživim. Moji verni drugovi padaju, tu predamnom!" (Sakuri o Timu 7) "Znao sam...Ja nisam kao vi ostali,ja sam na životnom putu na kom vi ne možete da me pratite...Neko vreme sam mislio da je ovo do sad bio pravi način da živim svoj život...Naš četvoro smo ga živeli zajedno,ali se moje srce na kraju odlučilo za osvetu...To je ipak moj životni cilj." (Narutu) "Ja sam tek sad stvarno budan.Prepoznao sam svoju glupost, smešne stvari poput prijateljstva, snove o miru sa istomislećim budalama.Zato sam i napustio selo.Zato sam otišao u potragu za moći.To više nije budućnost o kojoj sanjam...samo prošlost.Tamo su moji snovi." (Nakon Učiha masakra) "Brate...Kakva god tama da me čeka,probiću se kroz nju bez straha! I šta god da se dogodi, stećiću tu moć! Od ovog trenutka nadalje, ja san OSVETNIK!" (Narutu) "Ućuti barem jednom!Šta ti dođavola znaš o tome?Ti nisi ni imao porodicu!Bio si prepušten sam sebi od samog početka, zašto misliš da ti znaš nešto o tome?!Huh?!Ja sada patim zato što sam imao te veze, kako bi ti ikada mogao da razumeš kakav je osećaj izgubiti sve to!" (Narutu sećajući se na njihovu borbu) "Tog dana...ostavio sam te da živiš svoj mizerni život...A...ovoga puta, oduzeću ti taj tvoj mizerni život." (Tobiju) "Ako hoćeš da me ismeješ kao derište koje se nosi emocijama, samo napred.Podržati Itačijevu želju bi bilo kao pričanje lepih reči.Budalasto brbljanje onih koji ne znaju šta je mržnja.Ako bilo ko kritikuje moj način života, ja ću ubiti svaku osobu koja im je draga!Onda će i oni moći razumeti bar malo...mržnje koju nosim." (Timu Kakaši) "Samo pre nekog vremena, konačno sam uspeo da se osvetim jednom od Itačijevih neprijatelja.Ubio sam visokog starešinu iz sela u Lišću.Nekog po imenu Danzo.Nikad se nisam osećao ovako ranije.Osećam da ukaljano ime Učiha postaje čistije.Osećam da Učihe postaju slobodne od ovog trulog nindža sveta.Vi to ne bi mogli ni početi da razumete.A nije li ono što ja radim, tačno ono što ste vi nindže od Lišća želeli svo vreme?Vi ste uvek koristili i omalovažavali Učihe.Tako ću vam ja pomoći i izbrisati Učihe iz vašeg sećanja.Ja ću vas sve ubiti, i uništiti selo u Lišću!Prekidanje svih veza sa selom u Lišću, je ultimativno pročišćavanje!I to će dovesti do prave Učiha obnove!" '' (Timu Kakaši) "Ja gajim drugu vrstu "veze". A to je mržnja koju osećam prema svome bratu. Sve ostale veze...Mogu samo da te zbune...i udalje od tvojih najvećih poriva, emocija koje su bitne."'' '' (Gari na sastanku pet kagea)"Ja sam zatvorio moje oči odavno. Moji ciljevi sada postoje samo u tami." '' '' '' (Kakašiju o Sakuri nakon četvrtog rata)"Dakle ti predlažeš da uživam u malo romantike?Pa, nemam razlog da je volim ili da me ona voli." '' ''(Borutu o Narutu) "Slabosti? Nemam dovoljno prstiju na rukama da ih sve nabrojim. Bio je stereotipičan gubitnik, pun slabosti. Ali sve ih je prevazišao sa njegovom snagom, i postao Hokage. Možda umesto kakav je Naruto danas, bi trebao da naučiš kakav je Naruto bio u prošlosti. " ''(Narutu o duhu šinobija)"Ne... Grešiš. Duh šinobija uvek ostaje isti... Čak iako se vremena promene." '' Zanimljivosti *Saske je dobio ime po Saskeu Sarutobiju ocu Hiruzena(Treci Hokage).inace postojao je i pravi nindja po imenu sarutobi saske i smatra se da je bio jedan od najacih nindži u istoriji japana *Saske od detinjstva nikom ne govori sufikse za imena u Japanu ( npr. Kakaši-sensej), što bi Japanci smatrali nevaspitanim. *Prema Naruto knjizi podataka: **Saskeov hobi je treniranje i šetnja. **Prema prvoj knjizi podataka Saske želi da se bori sa Itačijem, a prema trećoj on želi da se bori sa nindžama sela lišća. **Saskeova omiljena reč je moć. **Saske je omiljeni muski lik Masašija Kisimotoa, pored Šikamarua Nare... **Proročanstvo o spasavanju sveta može da se kroz Madarine reči o saradnji svetla I tame protumače, da je Narutova I Saskeova saradnja zapravo dete proročanstva, pomoću koje će potomci dva suprostavljena klana prevazići svoje razlike na ostvarivanju višeg cilja I dobrobiti za celo čovečanstvo.Ujedno Saske se može posmatrati kao osoba koja će spasiti Učiha klan od sudbine propasti I da će Saske izbeći greške svojih prethodnika. Категорија:Likovi Категорија:Antagonista Категорија:Protagonista Категорија:Učiha Klan